Virtual Boyfriend
by Anonymouse Crowquette
Summary: Berawal dari chat tentang Chappy, Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menjadi dekat. Hanya dihitung dalam satuan minggu. Dan pada puncaknya, kemarin malam, tiba-tiba Ichigo mengirimkan Private Message untuk Rukia…


Author Note: Well, Perkenalkan, Nama saya Kuroi Akuma. saya newbie disini. Jadi... Mohon bantuannya, Senpai.

* * *

Virtual Boyfriend?

Author: Kuroi Akuma

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo. Tapi Byakuya punya Saya =A=

Anime: Bleach

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, Typos- lots lots of them.

Kritik, YES! Flame... No, please.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Psst! Hey, Rukia! Bangun!", seseorang mengguncang bahunya pelan. "Rukia...!"

Mata ungunya terbuka, terasa berat. Dia mengerang.

"Ngh...?", Cewek yang dipanggil Rukia itu mengedipkan matanya, didepan matanya, Unohana-sensei tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya itu dibarengi oleh aura hitam yang menguar dibelakangnya. Inari-sensei berkata dengan lembut, "Rukia Kuchiki, sepulang sekolah, datang ke ruanganku, ya. Sensei punya teh dan kue lho. Mau ya?"

Glek.

_Mati aku_! Batin Rukia ngeri. Unohana-sensei adalah sensei terkiller di SMA Karakura. Meskipun wajahnya memancarkan kelembutan... tapi dark auranya itu lho... Unohana-sensei juga sering menghukum para murid dengan tetap berwajah lemah-lembut... Mengerikan.

('3')/

Sepulang sekolah, Rukia berjalan gontai dari ruang guru. Sungguh, Ia harus membuat catatan mental, Jangan sekali-sekali lagi tertidur pada pelajaran Unohana-sensei!

Ketika melewati koridor, matanya menangkap dua sosok perempuan sedang bercengkrama. Yang sedang bersandar ke tembok berambut orange panjang dan mempunyai dada yang membuat semua siswi mendelik iri- Kecuali Matsumoto-senpai, sepertinya. Sedangkan yang satunya berambut cokelat dicepol. Rukia langsung saja berlari menghambur kearah mereka.

"Momo...!", Rukia menerjang gadis berambut cokelat itu. Hampir saja mereka berdua terjatuh. Untung saja, gadis yang bernama asli Hinamori Momo ini bisa menahan beban Rukia. Sedangkan gadis yang satunya hanya terkikik melihat kelakuan dua temannya itu.

"Rukia-chan! Jangan membuatku jantungan! Aku hampir jatuh, tahu! Dan lagi, Kami menunggumu!", Hinamori mengomel tak jelas, yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa seorang Rukia Kuchiki, berharap Hinamori mau memaafkannya.

"Hey, Rukia... Tadi kau dihukum apa sama Unohana-sensei?" akhirnya Si Oranye buka suara. Rukia menoleh dan memasang wajah cemberut, "Nanti deh, Orihime… Aku ceritakan... sekarang, Ayo ke kantiiin...!" Ujarnya dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menarik kedua temannya ke kantin.

Di kantin, suasana terlihat lengang. Yah... namanya juga sepulang sekolah. Trio cewek itu segera menempati tempat duduk.

"Jadi, kau dihukum apa tadi?" Orihime membuka pembicaraan. "Kau lama sekali. Aku dan Hinamori-chan sudah menunggu lama, tahu. Iya,kan, Hinamori-chan?" Orihime menoleh meminta persetujuan Hinamori. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menyeruput _Smoothie_-nya.

"Maaaf..." Rukia menangkupkan tangannya, meminta maaf. "Tadi, aku disuruh membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan dan membereskan ruang lab Biologi. Ukh... Sensei mirip Sebastian,deh! Senyum kalem, tapi aura iblis!" Ujarnya berapi-api sambil menggebrak meja pelan. Kelihatannya Ia kesal sekali.

Perkataan Rukia tadi pun menuai _sweat drop _dari teman-temannya.

"Kau ini..." Hinamori menggaruk kepalanya, pusing memikirkan tingkah anak autis didepannya ini._'__Pasti saj__a__ dikaitkan dengan Anime, dasar Otaku. __Aku khawatir dengan masa depannya' _Batinnya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau bisa ketiduran? Nonton anime lagi sampai tengah malam?" Hinamori bertanya. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih cerah.

"Akhirnya aku dapat pacar!" Serunya riang.

_Pacar._

_Ng? Pacar? **PACAR?**_

Hinamori dan Orihime saling berpandangan. Pacar? Hah? Mereka tidak salah dengar, kan? Yang mereka tahu, keluarga Kuchiki itu sangat ketat. Rukia tidak diperbolehkan berpacaran sampai Ia dewasa. Semua yang mendekati Rukia pun harus berhadapan lebih dahulu dengan Byakuya-sensei, Guru terkiller kedua di SMA Karakura sekaligus kakak kandung Rukia. Dan lagi, ternyata Rukia itu memang masih belum tertarik untuk berpacaran. Alhasil kerjaannya sekarang hanya menonton Anime dan membaca Doujinshi.

Dan sekarang dia punya _pacar_?

"EEEH...? PACAR? BOHONG,KAN?" Orihime histeris. Hinamori malah sampai menyemburkan _Smoothies_ yang diminumnya. Mereka terlalu terkejut akan kabar baru ini.

Rukia cemberut melihat ekspresi kedua sahabatnya tersebut. "Hey...dengarkan dulu...", tapi percuma. Mereka sama sekali tidak mendengar perkataan Rukia. Mereka berdua terlalu heboh berteriak tidak perlu, seperti...

"Gyaaaa! Rukia punya pacaaar! Kiamaaaat!"

Atau...

"Akhirnyaa! Rukia sudah besaaaar! Anakku sayaaang(?)!"

Atau juga...

"Mari rayakan kedewasaan Rukia! Ayo makan Ramen!"

Dan...

"Kasihan cowoknya nantiii...! mau saja sama Rukia! Dia kan kuntet!" . Bonus untuk yang terakhir, sebuah jitakan melayang indah kearah Hinamori dari Rukia. "HEI! Mau dengar tidak siiih?" gerutuan Rukia terdengar kesekian kalinya sembari menjitak Hinamori lagi.

"Adududuh! Iya, maaf! Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya itu?" Tanya Hinamori setelah puas mengaduh akibat dijitak Rukia.

"Tapi... Ini rahasia, ya!". Kedua gadis itu mengangguk setuju. Rasa penasaran mereka sudah sampai puncaknya.

**FLASHBACK**

Seperti biasa, Rukia sedang _online_ sembari mengecek situs _scanlations_ favoritnya. Iseng- iseng, Ia pun membuka facebooknya. Terlihat beberapa teman sekelasnya sedang online, namun Ia malas untuk menyapanya. Buat apa, toh di dunia nyata juga mereka dingin padanya. Iseng, Ia membaca semua status yang ada di berandanya. Aah... membosankan seperti biasa... Tapi, tunggu. Status seseorang kelihatannya menarik.

Orange Strawberry Juugo: Chanpo Chappy itu… Menarik, ya? Adikku terus memaksaku menonton 'Chappy's Wonderland', kukira itu hanya tontonan anak kecil… Tapi… Ternyata anime ini keren!

Chanpo Chappy adalah nama karakter utama dari Anime Chappy's Wonderland, sebuah serial Anime favorit Rukia. Melihat adalagi orang yang menyukai sang tokoh utama, Rukia merasa harus menyapanya. Semua yang suka Chappy's Wonderland adalah teman seperjuangan, kira-kira begitulah motto hidup gadis yang sekarang sibuk mengetik kata-kata sapaan untuk si Orange Strawberry ini.

Rurukiruru Chappy: Hai Berry~! Suka Chappy, ya? Ngobrol tentang Chappy, yuk~!

'Yosh. Begini cukup.'

Klik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bosan menunggu balasan dari Strawberry, Rukia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, membaca Doujinshi, sebelum tiba tiba terdengar suara 'Ping!' yang menandakan bahwa ada orang yang membalas Chatnya.

Orange Strawberry Juugo: Hei, jangan panggil aku Berry. Namaku Ichigo! Ngobrol? … Boleh saja. Tapi sebaiknya kenalan dulu kan?

Dan akhirnya percakapan tentang Chappy itu berlanjut jauh. Mereka bahkan membicarakan hal lain selain Chappy… Kon's Channel, misalnya? Karakura Ranger? Ng, Oke. Itu tidak jauh dari Anime dan Tokusatsu.

Ternyata Ichigo asyik diajak berbicara. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menjadi dekat. Hanya dihitung dalam satuan minggu. Dan pada puncaknya, kemarin malam, tiba-tiba Ichigo mengirimkan _Private Message_ untuk Rukia…

.

.

Yang isinya mengajak Rukia untuk menjadi pacarnya.

Rukia, yang memang tidak punya pacar, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menerima tawaran Ichigo untuk menjadi pacarnya. Lagipula mereka mempunyai hobi dan kesukaan yang sama.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Begitulah~!" Ujar Rukia ceria saat menutup ceritanya. Kedua sahabatnya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Jadi intinya… Kalian jadian karena kalian menyukai Anime yang sama?" Teriak Hinamori dan Orihime bersamaan.

"… Iya. Kenapa?" Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya itu. "Yah! Pokoknya aku sudah cerita! Sekarang, ayo pulang!" Rukia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai menyeret kedua sahabatnya.

* * *

"Hey, Rukia… Kau yakin Ichigo itu anaknya baik? Bisa jadi cuma akal-akalan dia saja. Kamu ditipu, Rukia."

Ucapan Orihime beberapa hari lalu terngiang lagi di telinga Rukia. Sahabatnya itu menuduh pacarnya adalah orang yang buruk. Padahal sudah berkali-kali Rukia jelaskan, Ichigo adalah anak yang baik dan perhatian. Tapi mereka tetap tidak berhenti membahas tentang Ichigo.

Sekarang pun begitu, mereka duduk-duduk di kantin sambil membahas mengenai Ichigo.

"Kalau dia begitu sayang padamu, kenapa dia tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya padamu, Rukia? Dia malah memakai Foto Profil bergambar Chappy. Hati-hati, lho. Siapa tahu Ichigo itu Om-Om berjanggut yang sukanya memeluk foto raksasa mendiang Istrinya yang difigura di ruang keluarga sambil curhat dan menangis." Celetuk Hinamori pedas.

Ditempat lain, seorang Pria paruh baya bersin amat keras.

"… Dan juga, kenapa dia tidak mau menelponmu? Padahal seorang pacar kan harusnya menghabiskan waktu di telpon~!"

Sepertinya semangat berapi-api Hinamori sewaktu membahas siapa Ichigo itu mencurigakan.

"Tapi—Aku juga kan pakai Fotonya Chappy! Jadi adil, dong!" kilah Rukia. "Aaah…! Hinamori, Orihime, kenapa kalian semangat sekali, sih, kalau membahas Ichigo? Suka? Dia milikku tahu!" Sungutnya kesal.

Orihime hanya mengangkat bahu, "Aku nggak ikut semangat, kok. Hinamori, tuh…"

Hinamori cepat-cepat berkilah, "Enak saja! Kalau itu Aizen-sensei, aku baru mau~"

Seketika pikiran Orihime dan Rukia tertuju pada sesosok Guru narsis berpotongan rambut ala Superman itu. Dengan rambut klimisnya, senyumnya yang lebih terlihat seperti senyum seorang…err….

'Hiiiiiih, ogah deh, makasih.' Orihime bergidik geli.

"Nee, Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita mau mengadakan penyelidikan tentang siapa Ichigo ini sebenarnya~?" Seruan Hinamori itu membuat semuanya tersadar dari lamunan mengerikan tentang Aizen-sensei.

"Penyelidikan? Aku tid-" Belum selesai Rukia berbicara, pundaknya sudah dirangkul oleh Hinamori, begitupun pundak Orihime.

"Sudah diputuskan, Penyelidikan Terhadap Ichigo Dimulai!"

"EH?"

Tidak peduli dengan geraman protes Rukia ataupun Kata-kata Orihime yang menyuruhnya berhenti bercanda, Hinamori seenaknya menetapkan ini sebagai misi mereka.

'Sorry, Rukia. Habisnya, aku kan penasaran dengan wajahnya~'

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka, berkumpul di kamar Rukia. Sepintas, kamarnya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti kamar anak perempuan pada umumnya. Poster tertempel di dinding kamar, Komik, Figure, semuanya berjejer rapi di lemari kaca, bersebelahan dengan TV 21 inch dan komputer pribadi milik Rukia. Beberapa Console Game terbaru terlihat agak berserakan di lantai. Tempat tidurnya dilapisi sprei biru bergambar Chappy, dengan belasan boneka dari berbagai Anime berjejer di sisi-sisi tempat tidur. Mungkin satu-satunya yang bisa membuat kita mengenali bahwa ini adalah kamar anak perempuan adalah cat temboknya yang berwarna pink lembut. Rukia pernah bercerita bahwa sebenarnya ia menginginkan kamarnya dicat warna lavender, tapi kakaknya menolak permintaannya dan malah mengecat kamar adiknya dengan warna pink. Usut punya usut, ternyata cat tembok berwana pink itu seharusnya dipakai untuk mengecat kamar Byakuya, tetapi Kakeknya tidak mengizinkannya mengecat kamarnya dengan warna pink. Sudah pengetahuan umum bahwa Byakuya-sensei amat menyukai warna pink. Tapi untuk mengecat kamarnya sendiri dengan wana pink, rasanya… Ugh.

Hinamori berhasil membujuk Rukia untuk menyelidiki identitas Pacarnya, Ichigo. Rukia pun sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan rupa pacarnya ini. Meskipun begitu, kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah bercengkrama sambil mengemil.

"Hinamori, rencanamu untuk mengetahui identitas Ichigo… Apa?" Ujar Orihime sambil kembali mengambil keripik kentang. Rukia hanya menatap nanar pada snacknya yang ludes dengan waktu amat cepat ditangan Orihime. Dan dia sama sekali tak bertambah gendut meskipun dia adalah ratu ngemil se Karakura. Kira-kira, kemana semua lemak itu pergi, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Ngg… Hey, Rukia, apa kau sudah tahu dia bersekolah dimana?" kata Hinamori. Rukia terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum kemudian berkata,

"Rasanya, di Biodatanya… dia sekolah di Karakura High, deh."

"APA?" Seru mereka berdua kaget. Ternyata si Ichigo berada di sekolah yang sama dengan mereka bertiga. Dan si bodoh ini tidak pernah memberitahu apapun pada Orihime ataupun Hinamori!

tingkat kekesalan: 10%

"Hhh… Lalu, dia kelas berapa?" lanjut Orihime, nadanya terdengar mulai antusias.

"Aduh, sabar. Biarkan aku mengingatnya… nngg… Rasanya tidak ada yang pernah memanggilnya senpai… kelas 1 ya, berarti?" gumam Rukia pelan.

"Dan, ada dua cewek memanggilnya Oniisan… Adiknya, kan itu…?"

Tingkat kekesalan: 40%

Kembali Hinamori dan Orihime mengurut dada. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Ichigo ini berada dekat sekali dengan mereka, sama-sama kelas 1 SMA dan satu sekolah, lagi. Tapi mereka lebih tidak menyangka bahwa Rukia ternyata sama sekali tidak peduli dengan asal dan tampang pacarnya.

Orihime sekarang terlihat sibuk membuka-buka buku tebal yang ternyata sedari tadi ia pangku. Hinamori melirik sampul buku itu, "Daftar Siswa? Kau bawa yang beginian? Bagaimana kalau guru tahu, bodoh! Itu kan disimpan di ruang guru! Bagaimana kau bisa mengambilnya?"

Yang ditanya hanya nyengir lima jari. Rukia mana? Rukia… Dia mulai terlihat sibuk dengan PSPnya, bosan dengan apa yang dilakukan dua sahabatnya.

"Ichigo… Ichigo… Ichigo… Kelewat! Ichigo… Ichigo Momomiya, Ichigo Sakakibara... Ichigo Kurosaki… Hei~! Banyak nama Ichigo disini! Yang mana~!" Orihime mulai terlihat merengek. Hinamori melompat dari atas kasur dan mencoba melihat semua foto Ichigo tersebut satu persatu.

"Aaaah, nggak tahu! Rukia, Ada petunjuk lagi?" Seru Cewek bercepol ini.

"Coba cari saja Orange Ichigo Juugo! Cari yang oranye oranye dan lima belas! " Celetuk Rukia asal.

Hinamori menanggapi usulan asal Rukia tersebut, Ia mencari Foto yang sekiranya bisa dicocokkan dengan user name tersebut. Sampai…

"Ichigo.. Rambut Orange… tanggal lahir 15 Juli… Jangan bilang, orang ini…" Raut wajah Hinamori berubah.

"U, Uwaa… Benar, Orang ini?" Orihime pun terlihat kaget. Penasaran, Rukia pun mendekat dan merebut buku siswa dari tangan Orihime.

"Mana, sih? Mana-" Ucapan Rukia terhenti saat melihat foto sang Strawberrynya tercinta.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Kelas 1-6, tanggal lahir 15 Juli, Anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara. _

Disitu juga terlampir foto pemuda bermata hazel dan berambut sewarna jeruk yang melawan Gravitasi. Alisnya, justru sebaliknya, sangat patuh pada Gravitasi, Lihat saja, mereka terus berkerut ke bawah. Bibinya juga tak menyunggingkan senyuman, hanya tertekuk kebawah membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang kita kenal dengan nama cemberut.

"KYAAAAAAAA…! ICHIGO YANG ITU?"

Bahkan Rukia pun tahu tentang_ Ichigo yang itu. _Ichigo Kurosaki, murid tampan yang terkenal suka berkelahi dan sering keluar masuk BP ini adalah murid terkenal di Karakura High School. Tapi, biarpun suka berkelahi dan sering membolos sekolah, dia selalu menyabet juara 3 di kelas, bahkan pernah menjadi juara 2 paralel. Fansnya pun banyak. Mulai dari cewek sampai cowok.

_Ichigo yang itu_, berpacaran dengan Rukia Kuchiki, adik dari guru terkiller kedua Karakura?

Orihime dan Hinamori hanya bisa mendoakan keselamatan bagi sang rambut jeruk ini. Sedangkan Rukia kini hanya terbengong kaget ketika mendapati fakta bahwa _Ichigo yang itu _adalah pacarnya.

Rukia ingin memastikannya sendiri. Apa benar, Orange Strawberrynya itu adalah si Ichigo Kurosaki? Dari penampilan, dia terlihat berbeda 180 derajat dari apa yang Rukia bayangkan. Bukan berarti Rukia tidak menyukai wajah Ichigo, akan saja wajah itu… tampan. Ya, tampan. Rukia sampai tidak percaya, ternyata selama ini dia menjalin hubungan dengan orang macam itu.

Rukia memutuskan akan mengajaknya mengobrol besok. Tentu saja dengan tidak membuka identitasnya sebagai Rurukiruru Chappy. Segala Skenario sudah tersusun. Puas, Rukia pun segera merebahkan dirinya ke kasur, bersiap berangkat kealam mimpi.

* * *

Rukia bersiap siap di dekat pintu kelas 1-6, jantungnya berdegup kencang, ini aneh, padahal ia hanya akan berbicara pada pacarnya sendiri. Sebentar lagi kelas 1-6 akan keluar, dan Rukia harus bisa mengobrol dengan Ichigo sekarang juga.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka, dan dalam sekejap, siswa 1-6 berhamburan keluar, bahagia karena akhirnya bisa bersantai sepulang sekolah. Rukia mencari Ichigo, tetapi jumputan jeruk itu tidak terlihat di kerumunan anak-anak yang pulang. Berarti hanya ada dua kemungkinan, dia bolos atau dia masih di kelas. Rukia memberanikan diri mengintip kelas 1-6 dari balik pintu. Dan itu dia, pangerannya sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Tanpa terasa wajah Rukia memerah, Ia pun segera bersembunyi dibalik pintu. Ichigo ternyata menyadari kehadiran Rukia di balik pintu,Ia meminta izin keluar pada teman-temannya.

"Hey."

Rukia yang sedang menunduk dengan rona merah dimukanya terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara dibelakangnya, pelan-pelan Ia menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati wajah Ichigo berada dekat sekali dengan wajahnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanya Ichigo. Alisnya tetap menuruti Gravitasi, namun dari nada bicaranya, tidak terdengar nada marah atau kesal. Rukia menjawab gugup,

"A… I,Ichigo-kun…Aku, Rukia…"

"Sebaiknya jangan berbicara disini. Ayo pindah." Ujar Ichigo sambil kemudian masuk sebentar untuk mengambil tasnya. Dari dalam kelas terdengar suara siulan dan sahutan riuh, tapi Rukia tidak terlalu mendengarnya. Ia lebih mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang sekarang berdetak amat kencang.

Rupanya Ichigo mengajaknya ke taman di dekat sekolah, Mereka duduk di bangku taman, Ichigo, terlihat santai seperti biasa, sedang meneguk Colanya, sedang Rukia sedari tadi hanya tertunduk sambil menggenggam erat Cola pemberian Ichigo. Merasa canggung, keduanya memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Hey, Anu.." Ujar mereka bersamaan, Rukia kembali bersemu merah, sedangkan Ichigo hanya tertawa.

"Lady's First," Ujar Ichigo mempersilakan Rukia untuk berbicara duluan.

"A… anu… Ichigo-kun… Suka Anime?"

Ichigo tersenyum semmbari menjawab,"Suka, kok."

"A—Ka, kalau begitu, tahu… C,Chappy?"

"Tentu saja, Suka, malah. Bukankah kau juga tahu kalau aku suka Chappy, Rurukiruru Chappy?" Ujar Ichigo enteng sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Eh?" Rukia kaget. "Bagaimana kau…"

"… Tahu bahwa kau adalah Rurukiruru? Mudah saja kok. Tasmu penuh gantungan Chappy, dan.. Eeto, namamu Rukia kan? Dua huruf namamu tercantum di user name mu, terakhir, pertanyaanmulah yang membuatku yakin bahwa kau itu Rurukiruru, pacarku. Yah... selebihnya cuma Insting sih." Jelas Ichigo sambil tetap tak melepas seringainya.

Muka Rukia sudah tidak bisa dibedakan dengan kepiting rebus sekarang. Wajahnya terlihat merah sekali. "… Baka…" Sungutnya.

Sementara itu, di semak-semak tak jauh dari kursi pasangan baru kita, terlihat ada dua orang tengah… memata-matai Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Syukurlah semuanya berjalan mulus…" Desah Orihime lega. Tadi dirinya sempat khawatir bahwa Ichigo bukan Orange Strawberry. Tapi semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Hinamori, juga sama leganya dengan Orihime.

"Pokoknya nanti kita harus minta traktir Rukia atas jadiannya dengan Ichigo! Ouu!" Teriak Hinamori bersemangat.

"… Rukia jadian dengan Ichigo? Apa maksudmu, Momo Hinamori?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi momen kebahagiaan Hinamori. Hinamori menengok ke belakang, dan.. Disana berdiri Byakuya-sensei dengan wajah dinginnya.

Sepertinya ada yang akan dapat hukuman setelah pulang nanti… hati-hati ya, Ichigo, Rukia!

END

* * *

A/N: Oke. maaf kalau jelek...

R&R?


End file.
